dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MONSTA X
center|650px MONSTA X *'Nombre:' **MONSTA X (Internacional). **몬스타엑스 (monseuta-ekseu) en Corea. **モンスター・エックス (Monsutā ekkusu) en Japón. **暴龍X (Bào Lóng X) en China. **'¿Por Qué 'MONSTA X'?:' "MON" significa "mi" (en francés), "STA" significa "star" (estrella en inglés), y "X" hace referencia a la variable existencia. Por tanto, el nombre significa "Mi estrella existente". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicos. **'Número de ex-integrante: '''1 *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 14 de Mayo del 2015. **'Japón:' 17 de Mayo del 2017. **'Internacional: 14 de Febrero del 2020. *'''Nombre Fanclub Oficial: 몬베베 se pronuncia MONBÉBÉ. **'¿Por qué 'MONBEBE'?:' "MON" significa "mí", "BEBE" significa bebé en francés. Por lo tanto, el nombre hace referencia a las fans son "Mis Bebés" para ellos. *'Colores oficiales:' Pantone 2221 (The Clan Pt. 1: Lost), Pantone Dark Blue C (The Clan Pt. 2: Guilty) y Pantone 2405 C (The Clan Pt. 2.5: Beautiful) *'Lema:' HOOT! MONSTA X! *'Agencia:' **Starship Entertainment (Corea del Sur). ***'Sub-Agencia: 'Kakao M Corporation **Yuehua Entertainment (China). **Mercury Tokyo (Japón). **Epic Records (Estados Unidos). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Se dieron a conocer a través del proyecto "NO.MERCY", un reality survival producido por Mnet y Starship Entertainment para elegir a los integrantes del nuevo grupo masculino de "Starship Entertainment". El programa contó con la participación de 12 trainees: Joo Heon, Won Ho, Shownu, Ki Hyun, Hyung Won, Min Hyuk, Kwang Ji, Yoo Su, Min Kyun, Yoon Ho, #GUN & Seok Won. En la conferencia de prensa del programa, K.Will & Hyorin, dos de los mentores explicaron que los trainees, trabajarían en equipo con varios artistas como Rhymer, San E, Giriboy y Genius Nochang y pondrían a prueba sus habilidades para llegar a tener un puesto en el grupo. El 28 de enero, en el 8º episodio del programa, I.M fue presentado como el nuevo trainee que se uniría a "NO.MERCY" para luchar por un puesto en el nuevo grupo masculino. El 11 de febrero se anunciaron los 7 miembros oficiales del grupo llamado "MONSTA X" a través de una imagen oficial. Estos serían: Joo Heon, Won Ho, Shownu, Ki Hyun, I.M, Hyung Won y Min Hyuk '2015: Debut con su primer mini-álbum: TRESPASS' El grupo está próximo a realizar su debut. Ellos han mantenido el misterio entorno a su debut. El 18 de abril, revelaron en su página oficial de Facebook una imagen teaser, la imagen es muy simple y en ella podemos ver la fecha parcial de su debut "1505XX". El 06 de mayo, se reveló que MONSTA X '''estaba listo para lanzar su álbum debut la próxima semana. Los chicos pusieron en marcha sus promociones con un mini-concierto el 13 de mayo en '''Lotte Card Art Center en Seúl, seguido del lanzamiento de su álbum el 14 de mayo. Según la agencia, el álbum debut de MONSTA X mostrará la música tradicional junto con la identidad propia juvenil del grupo y algo totalmente nuevo sin ser demasiado experimental. Los fans podrán disfrutar de una serie de canciones de género pop pegadizo y ritmo poderoso del hip-hop al emocional R&B. La canción a promocionar será Trespass que tiene como productor a Rhymer de Brand New Music, '''la cual es una canción fuerte que refleja el concepto de '''MONSTA X '''y el talento de los integrantes. El 10 de Mayo, '''MONSTA X, reveló un audio de adelanto para su próximo álbum TRESPASS. Escuchando los adelantos de las canciones, parece que el álbum será una fusión entre beats de hip-hop con melodías pegadizas, y un toque de R&B en unas canciones de amor más lentas. Los integrantes del grupo participaron en la composición de la música y letra de varias canciones. El integrante Jooheon produjo 2 canciones. El 14 de Mayo, el primer mini-álbum del grupo y el video musical para la canción principal fueron lanzados. Mientras tanto, los chicos tienen programado realizar su presentación debut en M!Countdown (Mnet) el mismo día. 'Segundo mini álbum: RUSH' El 31 de Agosto, MONSTA X confirmó que tiene programado realizar su regreso con su segundo mini-álbum, RUSH. Starship Entertainment también anunció que MONSTA X realizará un showcase el día de su comeback, 7 de septiembre, en el Cheong-dam-dong Ilji Art Hall en Gangnam. El 3 de Septiembre, MONSTA X ha compartido un teaser para la que será su canción principal,'' Rush'', producida por Giriboy. El teaser está lleno de energía y en él aparecen bicicletas, motocicletas y skateboards. También podemos ver algo de la coreografía en el vídeo. El álbum se lanza el 7 de septiembre al mediodía KST. El 7 de Septiembre se reveló su segundo mini-álbum RUSH. Éste Muestra el trabajo en equipo de MONSTA X pues ellos muestran un variado rango entre trap, pop rap y R&B contemporáneo. La canción a promocionar Rush es descrita como una canción representativa de estilo del grupo, producida por el popular productor Giriboy. El 8 de septiembre, los chicos compartieron con sus fans un video de práctica en donde nos muestran la coreografía de su nuevo tema. Los efectos de la cámara en este video, da un aspecto muy dinámico y por los movimientos del mismo, nos da la impresión de estar participando en el baile. El 12 de Semptiembre, MONSTA X ha lanzado un video musical de la presentación de su canción principal Rush de su segundo mini-álbum con el mismo nombre. 'Último regreso del año con: Rush Repackage - HERO' El 2 de Octubre, MONSTA X ha publicado el video musical de Hero. El video se describe como una versión “rooftop”. Así que no es de extrañar que veamos a los 7 miembros en el techo de un edificio, en una parte reservada para el aterrizaje de helicópteros para interpretar su canción. Debemos tener en cuenta que el público ya ha tenido la oportunidad de ver la actuación de esta canción, ya que el grupo la ha cantado en algunos programas de televisión. El 17 de Octubre, durante la promoción de la canción Rush, se reveló que los miembros ahora se embarcarán en esta nueva promoción. Y esta nueva aventura será la canción Hero''.'' MONSTA X ofreció vistazos del nuevo trabajo e incluso un vídeo especial. El 26 de Octubre, después de terminar las promociones de su canción principal Rush ''de su segundo mini-álbum, los miembros de '''MONSTA X' han iniciado las promociones de un nuevo tema esta semana. Este es un “remix” de la canción de Hero ''que ayudará a la promoción de la versión repackage del álbum '''RUSH'. Si bien los fans ya tuvieron la oportunidad de escuchar esta nueva versión de la canción durante una actuación en vivo de los chicos, el 25 de octubre, Starship Entertainment ha revelado un video de práctica de Hero. Los integrantes muestran perfectamente la coreografía, además de que esta versión fue publicada como “Fix Ver”, así que es una versión de un sólo ángulo y la cámara permanece fija durante todo el video. Esto sugiere que pronto se darán a conocer más versiones de esta canción. '2016: Pre-single Digital 'Ex Girl A fines de abril, '''MONSTA X' revela que en la agenda que se lanzó el pasado mes, explicarían lo que significaba “What Is MMM?” el 2 de mayo. El 2 de mayo, el grupo anuncio oficialmente que lanzarían una canción previa a su regreso con la colaboración de la miembro de MAMAMOO, ''Wheein. La canción se titula ''Ex Girl'' y fue lanzada como un sencillo digital el 9 de mayo. 'Tercer mini-álbum 'The Clan Part.1 Lost' A principios de abril, se reporta que '''MONSTA X estaría planeando su regreso para fines de abril/principios de mayo con un nuevo mini-album. El 22 de abril, Monsta X lanza una misteriosa imagen teaser revelando el nombre de su nuevo album 'The Clan'. Un representante de 'Starship Entertaiment' dijo: “''MONSTA X esta planeando mostrar una nueva serie titulada 'The Clan Part.1 Lost', que muestra el daño y la pérdida que el clan experimenta y demás, así comenzará la serie. Hemos trabajado duro tanto como lo habíamos estado planeado durante un largo tiempo.” El 26 de abril, a través de su cuenta de Twitter oficial, '''Monsta X' lanza su larga agenda para su próximo regreso. El 3 de Mayo, MONSTA X lanza la lista de canciones para su tercer mini-album 'The Clan Part.1 Lost' y se anuncia que será lanzado el 18 de mayo. Este nuevo mini-álbum contiene 6 canciones que también incluye su pre-sencillo 'Ex Girl'. Los chicos han jugado un papel importante en la creación de este mini-álbum, con Jooheon y I.M. en los créditos de escritura de las letras para cada canción y Jooheon en la composición de una. El lanzamiento del álbum de Monsta X comienza con 'THE CLAN', una serie de proyectos compuesto de dos partes y media que contará con no sólo música, sino también con moda y video arte. El 6 de mayo, Starship Entertainment lanza un misterioso “''teaser narrado''”. De acuerdo con el título, éste adelanto específico se centra en el miembro I.M; su voz parece estar recitando un juramento, mientras que escenas oscuras y destructivas aparecen. El 7 de mayo, se lanza otro misterioso “''teaser narrado''”, este adelanto se centra en Shownu recitando otro juramento, centrándose también en escenas oscuras y destructivas. El 17 de mayo MONSTA X revela el MV para All In, dirigido por el director Shin Dong Keul que ha ganado anteriormente premios en el Festival de Cine Internacional de Canadá y el Festival Internacional de Cine de Los Ángeles de la nueva ola. El nuevo álbum es a base de hip-hop, pero toma prestado géneros como trap, pop, EDM y R&B contemporáneo. Los miembros de Monsta X proactivamente participaron en la creación del álbum, así como también el rapero Mad Clown, BrotherSu, y Jeongmin de BOYFRIEND. Después de lanzar The Clan Part.1 Lost, el 18 de mayo, el tercer álbum del grupo masculino ingresó en el chart de álbumes mundial de Billboard y ha permanecido en el top 10 durante dos semanas consecutivas. 'Primer concierto, MONSTA X The First Live "X-Clan Origins"' Los asientos para el primer concierto en solitario de MONSTA X, se acaban en sólo cinco minutos después de salir a la venta. El 3 de junio, la reserva de entradas para el concierto se abrió a los miembros del club de fans oficial del grupo en el sitio en línea de entradas de Interpark Ticket, donde todos los 2,500 asientos se vendieron rápidamente. Representantes de Starship Entertainment declararon: MONSTA X llevará a cabo su primer concierto en solitario el próximo 16 y 17 de julio en el Blue Square Samsung Card Hall en Seúl. Este no es sólo su primer concierto, sino también una oportunidad para cada uno de los miembros de mostrar sus encantos y sus presentaciones nunca antes vistos. Pedimos su apoyo. MONSTA ''' comunica previamente sus esperanzas por un concierto en el showcase de su tercer mini-álbum '''The Clan Part.1 Lost, '''el 18 de mayo. Ellos dijeron: 'Dentro del año, queremos levantar la bandera de '''MONSTA X y dar un concierto en solitario,con ese sueño finalmente volviéndose realidad, las expectativas son altas para la calidad de los próximos conciertos.' 'Segundo sencillo promocional 'Stuck El 23 de julio, '''Starship Entertainment' lanza una imagen teaser del nuevo sencillo a promocionar de MONSTA X, su tercer mini-álbum 'The Clan Part.1 Lost' titulada 'Stuck'. Del 31 de julio hasta el 2 agosto Starship Entertainment 'fue lanzando imágenes teasers individuales para ''Stuck'. MONSTA X revela su nuevo MV el 7 de agosto, el grupo lanza su nuevo sencillo como gratitud por todo el amor de sus fans. 'Cuarto mini-álbum 'The Clan 2.5 Part.2 Guilty El 19 de septiembre, el grupo compartió su primera foto teaser para su próximo regreso. El teaser revela que el grupo pronto estará haciendo su regreso con ''The Clan 2.5 Part.2 Guilty'. El 21 de septiembre '''Starship entertainment publica una foto teaser con fechas para todos los adelantos del próximo álbum del grupo. MONSTA X libera dos imágenes teaser, una el 22 de septiembre y la otra el 23 de septiembre. La lista de canciones para el álbum se publica el 24 de septiembre. Los integrantes, I.M y Jooheon, participaron en la composición de la letra de todas las canciones. El elusiva mente titulado “''Oath of Hyungwon''” sale el 25 de septiembre, seguido por “''Oath of Minhyuk''” el 26 de septiembre. Los teasers oficiales salieron el 27 septiembre, dirigiéndolo todo hasta el lanzamiento oficial del grupo el 4 de octubre con '>'The Clan 2.5 Part.2 Guilty. El 29 de Septiembre '''MONSTA X' revela el teaser para su cancion principal 'Fighter' y muestra escenas que vinculan los teasers previamente revelados incluyendo “''Oath of Hyungwon''” y “''Oath of Minhyuk''”. El video inicia con los chicos en un hospital o laboratorio, pero los vemos realizar un escape al correr por los pasillos. Todavía tenemos que esperar para ver que otras escenas en el teaser se vinculen con la historia cuando el vídeo musical completo sea revelado el 4 de Octubre. El 4 de octubre MONSTA X revela su cuarto mini-álbum titulado 'The Clan 2.5 Part.2 Guilty' y el video musical para canción principal “'Fighter'”. '2017: Primer Álbum Completo 'The Clan 2.5 The Final Chapter El 5 de marzo, el grupo comparte su primera foto teaser para su próximo regreso. El teaser revela que el grupo estará haciendo su regreso el 21 de marzo con su primer álbum completo, este álbum será la última parte de su trilogía titulada ''The Clan 2.5 The Final Chapter'. El 6 de marzo MONSTA X revela su agenda oficial titulada ''"X-CLAN INSTRUCTION MANUAl' con las fechas para todos los teasers y adelantos hasta su regreso oficial, el 21 de marzo con su primer álbum completo ''The Clan 2.5 The Final Chapter'. El 10 de marzo Starship entertainment revela que el Primer Álbum Completo ''The Clan 2.5 The Final Chapter' tendrá tres versiones alternativas, se podrá elegir entre una versión “Beautiful”, otra “Brilliant” y otra “Beside. Junto con la caja, el tema y color de cada versión será diferente y los fans podrán elegir entre rosa brillante, blanco y verde. Los tres temas además se distinguirán por sus patrones, colores, por el libro de letras de canciones, el color del CD, tarjetas con foto y tarjetas transparentes con fotos. Los fans recibirán de forma aleatoria dos pegatinas y pósters. El 11 de marzo el grupo revela el tracklist oficial para su Primer Álbum Completo 'The Clan 2.5 The Final Chapter', el álbum consistiría en 10 canciones. incluyendo la canción principal titulada 'Beautiful'. Del 8 al 14 de marzo, MONSTA X fue revelando imágenes teasers individuales para su regreso, las imágenes teaser muestran un concepto elegante y carismatico que se refleja con la canción principal del grupo. titulada 'Beautiful'. El 15 de marzo, MONSTA X lanza un teaser vídeo narrativo titulado 'The Last Oath', en el que incluyen conexiones con la historia de los otros vídeos musicales del grupo de la serie “''The Clan”. El 16 de marzo, el grupo revela un video teaser para su canción principal 'Beautiful, el teaser muestra un entorno curioso con miembros encerrados en varias habitaciones y con algunos de ellos rodeados de dinero. El video sigue con el concepto misterioso y evocador que mostraron en los teasers, al final del video se puede escuchar un previo de la canción. El 21 de marzo, '''MONSTA X hace su regreso con su Primer Álbum Completo ''The Clan 2.5 The Final Chapter',''' y el vídeo musical para su canción principal 'Beautiful'; ésta tienen un sonido energético que se ha convertido en algo distintivo de la música de '''MONSTA X, con una melodía elegante que combina perfectamente con el sentimiento hip-hop de la canción. MONSTA X realiza su transmisión “MONSTA X BEAUTIFUL Comeback Show” en Naver V-App, el 21 de Marzo, cantan su tema principal “'''''BEAUTIFUL” y “''I’ll Be There”, un tema que los integrantes escribieron para sus fans. Ellos reciben más de 54 millones de corazones durante las presentaciones en vivo, superando su propio récord por la mayor cantidad de corazones reunidos en la menor cantidad de tiempo. El 22 de Marzo, '''Starship Entertainment' revela: “'El primer álbum estudio de MONSTA X', ‘The Clan Part 2.5 The Final Chapter’, obtuviendo el primer lugar en varias listas nacionales como Hanteo y Synnara Record al igual que en las listas de iTunes de Estados Unidos y listas de K-Pop en Japón. Pudimos ver que la anticipación e interés es tanto para el comeback del grupo”. El 28 de marzo, el álbum consiguió el puesto más alto de la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard para la semana del 8 de abril. 'Debut en Japón con su Single 'HERO El 28 de Marzo se da a conocer el debut en Japón de '''MONSTA X' con el MV teaser de la versión japonesa de HERO. Para el debut en Japón, MONSTA X se une a una nueva sub-agencia de Universal Music Japan titulada Mercury Tokyo para producir su sencillo debut. Mercury Tokyo fue fundada especialmente para el debut japonés de MONSTA X y además lleva el nombre del famoso sello estadounidense Mercury Records. HERO fue lanzado el 17 de mayo y toma el segundo lugar en la lista semanal de Oricon. En las listas semanales de Tower Records y Billboard Japan. del 15 al 21 de mayo, el sencillo subió al primero y segundo lugar respectivamente. HERO es el único álbum de un artista extranjero, que debutó este año, que ha aparecido en los tres primeros lugares de las listas semanales de Oricon. Además, contiene las versiones japonesas de HERO y STUCK. 'Primer Álbum Repackage 'Shine Forever El 2 de junio, el grupo publica un poster teaser vía Twitter para “Shine Forever”, con la fecha de lanzamiento: 19 de junio. Los hashtags en el tuir incluían “pronto” y “repackaged”. El 3 de junio, la cuenta oficial de Twitter de MONSTA X comparte más detalles que revelan lo que los fans pueden esperar, como imágenes y videos-teasers casi cada día hasta el lanzamiento de su álbum que será el 19 de junio. Del 4 al 10 de junio el grupo fue revelando dobles imágenes teasers individuales. El 13 de junio '''MONSTA X' revela la lista de canciones para su nuevo álbum repackage, el cual incluye las canciones de su primer álbum completo “The Clan Part 2.5: The Final Chapter ”, así con dos nuevas canciones, su tema principal “''Shine Forever”'' y “Gravity”. El 14 de junio, el grupo lanza un teaser para su nuevo vídeo musical, “Shine Forever”, de su próximo álbum repackaged del mismo nombre. Parece que el video contará con una historia llena de aventura y drama, y no podemos esperar a que se lance la canción después de escuchar el rápido clip en el teaser. El 19 de junio MONSTA X hizo su regreso con su primer álbum repacked “Shine Forever”, el álbum contiene dos temas nuevos incluyendo su tema promocional “''Shine Forever”. la cual es una creación de Lish, STEREO14, BiNTAGE y cuenta con el rap escrito por Jooheon y I.M. La canción ha sido descrita como un tema dance con elementos hip-hop y bajo futurista. El vídeo musical de '“Shine Forever”' cuenta una historia grave que involucra un accidente de coche que mata a un amigo y una pelea que se produce entre los miembros y con ellos interiormente para poder brillar. El 22 de junio '''MONSTA X' tuvo su presentacion de regreso con “Shine Forever” a través del programa musical "Music Bank", el grupo además tuvo una breve presentación de su otra canción, "Gravity". 'Segundo Single Japonés "Beautiful"' Tras su exitoso debut japonés con “'Hero'”, el cual alcanzó el número dos en la lista semanal de Oricon, MONSTA X regresa con su segundo sencillo “Beautiful”. Inmediatamente tras el lanzamiento, el álbum llega al número uno tanto en la lista diaria de Oricon como en la de Tower Record. Jooheon y I.M han hecho equipo con los productores para hacer la canción “Beautiful”, la cual tiene ritmos de dubstep y trap. Esta canción usa una rosa roja en el vídeo como metáfora del amor prohibido. 'Regreso con su Quinto Mini Álbum 'The Code El 28 de septiembre '''MONSTA X' revela una imagen teaser para su regreso, la imagen simplemente dice: “Nuevo álbum. '''MONSTA X'. Muy pronto”''. La fecha revelada para el regreso del grupo es para el 07 de Noviembre. El 15 de octubre, a las 10am KST, MONSTA X revela el calendario de lanzamientos por su regreso, el cual ahora es titulado “'''Protocol Terminal'”''. A principios de este año, MONSTA X terminó su serie “'The Clan'” y parece que este nuevo regreso marcará un nuevo comienzo para el grupo. El grupo hará oficialmente su regreso el 7 de noviembre con un concierto de regreso. Del 20 al 29 de octubre, MONSTA X fue revelando imágenes teasers individuales y grupales con los títulos "The Code: Protocol Terminal'"'' y "'''DRAMARAMA". Starship revela que MONSTA X regresaría con su Quinto Mini Álbum titulado "The Code" y la canción principal se titularía "DRAMARAMA". El 1 de noviembre, MONSTA X revela un vídeo teaser especial titulado "'''Protocol Terminal Scene'", el breve vídeo muestra a los integrantes caminando de espalda a excepción de Hyung Won, de fondo se puede escuchar una previa de la nueva canción del grupo. El 2 de noviembre, '''MONSTA X' revela la lista de canciones de su quinto mini álbum "The Code", el álbum cuenta con siete canciones en total, y los miembros Jooheon y I.M han tomado parte en la escritura de muchas de las canciones, incluyendo su pista principal “''DRAMARAMA”. Jooheon también ha co-compuesto y co-escrito “In Time”, mientras que Wonho co-compuso “From Zero” y ha trabajado en la letra con Jooheon, I.M, y Brother Su. El 3 de noviembre, '''MONSTA X' revela el vídeo teaser para “''DRAMARAMA”, el breve vídeo muestra escenas intensas y al final revela un breve previo de su nueva pista. El 5 de noviembre, '''MONSTA X' revela un adelanto de cada canción de su quinto mini álbum “''The Code”. El 7 de noviembre, el grupo hace su regreso con su quinto mini álbum “'T''he Code''” y el video musical para “DRAMARAMA”; la cual es una canción Urban Funk que muestra a la perfección las características hip-hop de '''MONSTA X, con el rap escrito por los miembros Jooheon y I.M. El fuerte y adictivo ritmo de la canción encaja con la poderosa coreografía de MONSTA X que podemos ver a lo largo del MV. El MV sigue a los 7 miembros de MONSTA X, '''junto a un reloj que les permite viajar en el tiempo y lo que les ocurre, aportando sentimiento de grandiosidad a “DRAMARAMA”. En el episodio del 14 de noviembre de “''The Show''”, “''Dramarama''” de '''MONSTA X se enfrenta a “DDD” de EXID y “Shall We Dance” de Block B por el primer lugar. MONSTA X toma el primer lugar por primera vez desde su debut con un total de 7,400 puntos. Los integrantes de MONSTA X lucían completamente sorprendidos por la victoria, incluso el líder trató de iniciar su discurso de agradecimiento durante la programación, pero se tornó algo muy emotivo y no pudo decir mucho. El día 14 de noviembre MONSTA X obtiene su primer premio con su canción DRAMARAMA desde su debut en "The Show", esto provocó que todos los miembros derramaran lágrimas de alegría ante tal logro, y agradecieron a sus fans, así como prometieron seguir esforzándose aún más. 'Tercer Single Japones 'SPOTLIGHT MONSTA X regresará con su tercer sencillo "Spotlight" (su primer canción Japonesa original). El 9 de Enero de 2018, se estreno el nuevo MV Japones "Spotlight". Es una pista de hip-hop, con una intensa y brillante coreografía, ademas del gran despliegue de luces. El 3er álbum individual Japonés del grupo se planea lanzar físicamente el día 31 de enero, y también contendrá la versión Japonesa de "Shine Forever". MONSTA X tiene programado realizar su primera gira Japonesa en abril y mayo. '2018: Sexto Mini Album 'THE CONNECT' El 4 de marzo a las 10pm KST, el grupo anunció su regreso con su próximo álbum titulado “The Connect”. A pesar de que la fecha exacta no se ha publicado, el regreso será en el mes de marzo. Desde el título y el teaser revelado, parece que el nuevo álbum continuará con un concepto de ciencia ficción que presentaron en su pasado álbum “The Code” y la cancion principal “Dramarama”. El 6 de marzo MONSTA X revelo su horario de regreso atraves de una imagen teaser, el grupo hara su regreso con su nuevo album "THE CONNECT" el 26 de marzo. El 19 de marzo, MONSTA X reveló un video especial titulado "FILM MONSTA X_ THE CONNECT : D", el video muestra a los integrantes en diferentes localizaciones haciendo diferentes actividades como pintura, estudiar. El breve video también se acompaña de una nueva pista que se incluirá en su nuevo álbum. El 21 de marzo, MONSTA X reveló la lista de canciones de su album "THE CONNECT", el álbum contendrá siete pistas incluyendo la cancion principal titulada "JEALOUSY". El 23 de marzo, MONSTA X reveló un video teaser para "JEALOUSY", el breve video en blanco y negro muestra a los integrantes en un estudio con luces parpadeando mientras suena su nueva pista, el video acaba mostrando a los integrantes en otra localizacion vestidos elegantes bailando su nueva cancion. El 24 de Marzo, MONSTA X reveló el preview del álbum, donde se pueden escuchar partes de cada canción. El 26 de Marzo, MONSTA X regreso con su nuevo mini álbum "The Connect". El álbum cuenta con 7 canciones, incluyendo el tema principal "Jealousy". Los integrantes Jooheon y I.M escribieron las letras de cada canción. Además, Wonho co-compuso y tomó parte escribiendo la letra de "If Only", mientras que Jooheon también co-produjo "Special". El 27 de marzo, MONSTA X se ubicó en el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes en Estonia, Hungría, Israel y Mongolia. Ellos también se encuentran en el segundo lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes en EE.UU., Argentina, Finlandia, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Noruega, Rusia, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia, Vietnam, y ocupó el tercer lugar en Chile, Suecia y Turquía. Con una buena posición en el ranking en Países Bajos, Austria, Japón, Canadá, Alemania, Dinamarca y Finlandia, MONSTA X se ha ubicado entre los 10 mejores en las lista de álbumes de iTunes en un total de 28 países. '''Cuarto Single Japonés 'LIVIN' IT UP' Tras la gran popularidad que han conseguido en el país vecino, MONSTA X '''regresará con un cuarto single titulado LIVIN' IT UP el 12 de septiembre. El 11 de Julio el grupo compartió la noticia con sus fans, a través de sus redes sociales y web en Japón. El sencillo cuenta con 2 pistas, '''LIVIN' IT UP '''y '''BLACK SWAN,' '''este cuarto single estará compuesto, a su vez, por '''tres versiones': Versión limitada (A y B) y la Versión Normal. El 27 de Julio el grupo compartió los primeras fotos teasers individuales, el 31 lanzaron el primer y único teaser para la canción principal LIVIN' IT UP. El 1 de Agosto el grupo hace su regreso en japón con su cuarto sencillo LIVIN' IT UP 'y el video del mismo nombre, en donde los chicos muestran lo mejor de si mismos en un video lleno de color. El sencillo debutó en el número 3 en Oricon, obteniendo la medalla de bronce en esta prestigiosa lista, también consiguieron el número 1 en Tower Records. 'Segundo Álbum completo ARE YOU THERE? The 2nd Album Take.1 '2019: Tercer Álbum Completo WE ARE HERE?' 'The 2nd Album Take.2' El 30 de enero, el grupo compartió un video teaser para su primer regreso del año con “Take.2: We Are Here”, a través del teaser se anunció que regresarían el 18 de febrero, Al día siguiente el grupo compartió la agenda para su regreso. El 3 de febrero, el grupo dio un primer vistazo de su próximo regreso con un Previous Film teaser titulado “Are You There?”. El teaser no sólo contiene el título de su álbum anterior, sino que también se conoce como "Previous Film" 'presenta referencias a su video musical '"Shoot Out " 'con una nueva voz en off de fondo. Al igual que el MV '“Shoot Out”, hay varias alusiones a los siete pecados capitales. El 6 de febrero el grupo reveló las primeras fotos concepto para “Take.2: We Are Here”, dos días después, el 8 de febrero revelan el segundo set de fotografías concepto, el 10 y 12 de febrero revelan las últimas fotos grupales, individuales y de unidades para "Take.2: We Are Here". El 13 de febrero MONSTA X reveló la lista de canciones para su tercer álbum "Take.2: We Are Here": este álbum contará con 10 pistas incluyendo la canción principal titulada "Alligator", también se incluirá''' "Play It Cool"' canción en colaboración con Steve Aoki. El Viernes 15 de febrero, el grupo lanza el primer video teaser para la canción principal '"Alligator", el teaser muestra a los chicos de '''MONSTA X lidiando con el fuego y la lluvia. La canción está escrita por Seo Ji Eum, Joo Heon '''e '''I.M y compuesta por Kevin Charge, Andreas Oberg, Drew Ryan Scott, Stereo14 y Daniel Kim. El 17 de febrero, se publicó una preview del álbum, la cual permitió dar a conocer una pequeña parte de todas las pistas incluidas en su tercer álbum, en la mayoría de las pistas se puede ver el trabajo de alguno de los integrantes, ya sea en la composición o escritura. El 18 de febrero a las 6PM KST, MONSTA X 'hace su regreso con su tercer Álbum titulado '“Take.2: We Are Here” 'junto al video musical para '"Alligator" tema principal del Álbum, Alligator 'se usa como el animal concepto para hablar, metafóricamente, sobre hacer que alguien se enamore de ellos del mismo modo que un cocodrilo agarra a su presa. El MV refleja este concepto, dando un ambiente salvaje pero sofisticado que encaja con las voces poderosas de los integrantes. A partir de la mañana del 19 de febrero, su nuevo lanzamiento había ocupado el No. 1 en las listas de álbumes principales de iTunes de 12 países. Incluyendo Chile, Costa Rica, Indonesia, Malasia, Mongolia, Filipinas, Rumania, Rusia, Arabia Saudita, Singapur, Tailandia y los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. y, en solo 10 días, el álbum se hizo cargo de las listas de ventas de álbumes de febrero en Hanteo y Synnara. Las dos son las listas de ventas de álbumes físicos más grandes en Corea, y los chicos lograron superar a todos los demás artistas de febrero en poco más de una semana, también fueron nominados en Shows Musicales logrando el primer lugar en varios de ellos. 'Sencillo Digital "Play It Cool" en Colaboración con Steve Aoki Después de mencionar en una entrevista, que esperaba colaborar con MONSTA X, el productor musical estadounidense Steve Aoki terminó trabajando con el grupo en uno de sus temas para su reciente álbum de estudio. "Take.2: We Are Here" 'Steve Aoki produjo la canción del grupo '“Play It Cool”, que presenta letras escritas por I.M y fue lanzada originalmente el 18 de febrero. El 26 de marzo KST, MONSTA X y Steve Aoki sorprendieron a los fans lanzando un teaser para su próximo video musical "Play It Cool", el teaser muestra a los integrantes divirtiéndose, y mostrando algunas escenas de coreografía. El 27 de marzo es lanzado el video musical para "Play It Cool" '''canción en colaboración con Steve Aoki, en el video se puede apreciar el juego de repeticiones líricas y la música electrónica que acompaña a '''MONSTA X en un hotel de lujo. Mientras tanto, Aoki disfruta de la música y baila desde su coche. 'Quinto Single Japonés 'Shoot Out El 22 de Enero del 2019 el grupo anunció a través de sus redes sociales, que regresarían al mercado japonés con su quinto sencillo titulado "'Shoot Out" también se anunció que el sencillo sería liberado el 27 de marzo. El sencillo cuenta con 2 pistas, '''Shoot Out '''y '''FlashBack '''sobre este se espera que sea un tema sobre el amor y las emociones que no se pueden reprimir, a pesar de que este amor no se pueda hacer realidad. Este nuevo single estará compuesto por '''tres versiones (Limitada A y B; y versión normal). En la versión limitada A, de CD + DVD, encontraremos el videoclip y el making off ''de Shoot Out en una edición especial. En la '''versión limitada B', por su parte, será de solo CD junto a dos tipos de cubierta diferentes (una común y otra aleatoria entre siete posibilidades). Por último, en la versión normal '''de solo CD se incluirá un total de 15 photocards aleatorias. El 25 de febrero lanzaron el primer teaser para '''Shoot Out, el concepto elegido es similar a la versión coreana, donde los chicos se muestran fieros y con energía desbordante. El 4 de marzo se publicó el video para Shoot Out en Japón. El 28 de marzo, Starship Entertainment 'anunció que la canción “'Shoot Out” de MONSTA X, que se lanzó en Japón el 27 de marzo, alcanzó el número 1 en la lista de ventas diarias de Tower Records y el número 2 en la lista diaria de sencillos de Oricon. 'Sexto Single Japonés 'Alligator El 2 de junio el grupo lanzó un "especial clip spoiler" de "Swish", que se lanzará junto con su sexto sencillo japonés, "Alligator". En el video, los chicos comparten sus encantos únicos y se divierten mientras sincronizan los labios y bailan al ritmo de la melodía contagiosa de "Swish". El 11 de junio, “Alligator” ocupó el segundo lugar en el chart de sencillos de Oricon, con ventas estimadas de 81,508 unidades. 'Sencillo Digital "Who Do U Love". El 7 de junio KST, el grupo compartió un motion teaser para algo que “llegará pronto” El teaser presenta un grupo de televisores con pantallas que muestran la fecha del 14 de junio del 2019 y el logo del grupo. El 10 de junio el grupo reveló que su nuevo sencillo “Who Do U Love?” saldría el viernes 14 del mismo mes. El 11 de junio compartieron una imagen teaser para su próximo sencillo “Who Do U Love”, que contaría con la colaboración del cantante marroquí, '''French Montana. El 13 de junio, MONSTA X reveló una vista previa de su próxima canción, los fanáticos obtuvieron un adelanto del ritmo y una línea lírica, que decía “¿A quién amas?" El grupo tuiteó: "Esta noche es la noche. Who Do U Love sale a la medianoche, Asegúrate de escucharla!". El grupo reveló un video teaser para su sencillo “Who Do U Love” feat. French Montana. El tema fue lanzado el 14 de junio en portales de música, y el video musical se revelará el 21 de junio a las 10PM KST. El video muestra a los chicos en diferentes lugares, y se combinan con las escenas de French. Algunos de los chicos también muestran increíbles pasos de baile. 'Segundo Álbum Completo en japonés 'Phenomenon El 18 de junio a través de las redes sociales japonesas del grupo, se informó que regresarían en Japón con lo que será su segundo álbum completo bajo el nombre de Phenomenon el 21 de agosto. A través de su sitio web japonés se dio a conocer que el álbum estará compuesto por tres versiones únicas, incluida la edición limitada A de primera edición, la edición B de primera edición y una versión normal, contienen un total de 9 pistas, así como una pista especial y diferente para cada versión. La primera edición limitada de la prensa A contiene la canción especial " '''Champagne '", la primera edición limitada de la prensa B contiene la canción especial " Polaroid '" y, por último, la versión normal contiene la canción especial " '''Thriller '". Los miembros Won Ho, Joo Heon y I.M ayudaron a coescribir, componer y organizar las canciones individuales (Champagne, Polaroid, Thriller). El álbum también contó con sus sencillos anteriores “LIVIN IT UP”, “SHOOT OUT”, “”ALLIGATOR” y “X-Phenomenon” el cual fue lanzado el 15 de julio como un prelanzamiento de su segundo álbum de estudio Phenomenon. El 20 de agosto, “Phenomenon” obtuvo el número 2 en la lista diaria de álbumes de Oricon con ventas estimadas en 20,630. El 21 de agosto, el álbum se mantiene en la misma posición con ventas adicionales de 10,193 y para el 25 de agosto con ventas estimadas de 45,281 unidades. Además del lanzamiento del álbum, el grupo realizó eventos el 23 de agosto en Osaka, el 24 de agosto en Tokio y el 25 de agosto en Nagoya. '''Regreso con su Sexto Mini Álbum 'Follow : Find You' El 26 de Septiembre, Starship Entertainment, comentó que el grupo actualmente se está preparando para su regreso. Se espera que el regreso sea para finales de octubre. El 28 de septiembre, el Twitter oficial de MONSTA X publicó un teaser con las palabras''' “Follow: Find You”'. El tuit reveló que este será el nombre del nuevo mini álbum de MONSTA X. El 1 de octubre fue revelada la agenda para su regreso, también se confirmó que regresarían el 28 del mismo mes. El 7 de octubre, a través de sus redes sociales se reveló la lista de canciones para su séptimo mini-álbum titulado '"Follow: Find You"' el mini álbum contiene un total de 8 pistas, los integrantes Joo Heon y I.M, participaron en la escritura de la mayoría de las canciones, Won Ho co-compuso y co-escribió la letra para '''"Mirror" '''y Joo Heon co-compuso y co-escribió la letra de "See You Again". El 10 de octubre, el grupo reveló un video teaser para su canción principal '''"Find You", Abriéndose después de un dramático accidente automovilístico, el video muestra a Hyung Won, saliendo de un automóvil destrozado. Los flashbacks muestran a los siete miembros riéndose mientras se divierten en una sala de juegos, Luego se ve a Hyungwon siendo llevado a la sala de emergencias y la escena tensa se empalma con Hyung Won 'bajo el agua. Del 18 al 21 de octubre se revelaron varios sets de fotografías teaser para "'Follow: Find You", se lanzaron un total de 44 imágenes concepto individuales, de unidades y de grupo. En las imágenes, cada miembro mira con confianza a la cámara, balanceándose en lo elegante pero sexy a la vez. El 22 de octubre, exactamente a las 22:05 (KST) el grupo lanza el video para “'Find You'”. En el MV, Hyung Won enfrenta una tragedia cuando sus padres fallecen después de un accidente automovilístico, y después de que sus compañeros hacen todo lo posible para animarlo, aparentemente desaparece en el aire. "Find You" es una canción del próximo mini álbum del grupo "Follow: Find You", y se trata de estar destinado a encontrar a alguien. El 25 de octubre el grupo comparte el primer video teaser para el tema principal “'Follow'”. El 27 de octubre se reveló la preview del mini-álbum, en el cual se pueden escuchar fragmentos de las ocho canciones. El 28 de octubre el grupo hace su regreso con su sexto Mini Álbum, “'Follow: Find You'” y el vídeo musical para el sencillo principal, “'Follow'”. “'Follow'” incorpora el sonido de los instrumentos tradicionales coreanos y un ritmo Moombahton sobre una base EDM. La encantadora combinación de sonidos da como resultado una pista altamente adictiva y enérgica. Del mismo modo, el vídeo musical es un placer visual, ya que presenta a los miembros y la intensa coreografía contra impresionantes escenarios. 'Pre-Lanzamiento de "MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT"' El 5 de diciembre se lanzó el sencillo en formato audio en el canal oficial del grupo. Al día siguiente el sencillo fue lanzado en las plataformas digitales Spotify, iTunes, Apple Music, etc. El 6 de diciembre, la cuenta oficial de Twitter del grupo reveló que lanzarían el video musical para su sencillo Middle of the Night. El día anterior se lanzó el primer y único teaser para Middle of the Night, la nueva canción presenta una melodía pegadiza con un ambiente maravilloso combinado con un aspecto elegante y una sensación clásica en el adelanto del video musical, los miembros están vestidos con trajes negros y pajaritas. Middle of the Night ilumina otro lado de esta sensación. Con un ritmo hummable, una producción brillante y ritmos gruesos reverberan en toda la balada impulsada por la danza junto con impresionantes actuaciones vocales. El sencillo allana el camino para la llegada del nuevo álbum del grupo, All About Luv, que se lanzará de manera bastante apropiada el día de San Valentín el 14 de febrero de 2020. 'Sencillo Digital "Magnetic" en Colaboración con Sebastián Yatra' A través de twitter, el propio cantante informó que el tema entre ambos artistas estaba más que confirmado, pues se presentó el título del tema y la fecha de lanzamiento, y el propio artista compartió el video en sus historias de instagram. Magnetic es el nombre del sencillo que estuvo preparando junto al grupo, el cual llegará a las plataformas de música el próximo 20 de diciembre. A juzgar por los sonidos que se han podido escuchar en el adelanto que ha compartido el cantante colombiano, podemos asegurar que girará en torno a los ritmos dance con toques electrónicos. El 19 de diciembre del 2019 el cantante colombiano, Sebastián Yatra compartió el vídeo musical para “'Magnetic'” a través de su canal oficial en YouTube. En la alegre y moderna canción pop latina, los miembros combinan su suave voz en inglés con el ritmo experto de Sebastián Yatra. En el vídeo musical aparecen como formas ilustradas angulares. '2020: Primer Álbum Completamente en inglés, "All About Luv".' El 05 de diciembre del 2019, el grupo reveló en su cuenta oficial de Twitter que su nuevo Álbum, denominado All About Luv, será lanzado el próximo 14 de febrero del 2020. All About Luv será un regalo del grupo para todas sus fans por el día de San Valentín, según declararon para el medio estadounidense “METRO”:'' “¡Estamos muy entusiasmados con nuestro nuevo álbum en inglés! Es un regalo de San Valentín para todas nuestras Monbebe que están a nuestro lado día y noche”''. El Álbum contará con 11 canciones entre las que figuran sus lanzamientos anteriores “'Love U'”, “'SOMEONE’S' SOMEONE” y las dos versiones de “'Who Do U Love'?”, la original que es cantada junto al rapero marroquí French Montana y un remix trabajado junto al cantante will.i.am. También se presentarán 7 temas nuevos entre los que destaca “'MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT'”, la canción principal que fue lanzada el 06 de diciembre del 2019 en las plataformas digitales de Spotify, iTunes, Apple Music, etc., y que ya cuenta con un video musical en YouTube. Integrantes center|600px De izquierda a derecha: Shownu, Joo Heon, I.M, Min Hyuk, Won Ho, Ki Hyun & Hyung Won. *Shownu (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Min Hyuk (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ki Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hyung Won (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Joo Heon (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *I.M (Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: *Wonho (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2015-2019) Discografía Corea 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' Mini Álbum Digital Repackage 'Single Digital' 'Single Comercial' Japón Álbum 'Single' Internacional 'Álbum' Digital Single Dramas *The Best Hit (2017) Cameo Ep. 4 *Hello Mr. Right (老师晚上好) (2016) *High-end Crush (2015) *The Producers (2015) Cameo Ep. 9 Temas para Dramas *''The Tiger Moth'' tema para Shopping King Louie (2016) *''My Love tema para Hello Mr. Right (2016) Reality Show *'2018:' MONSTA X-RAY 3 *'2017:' MONSTA X-RAY 2 *'2017': No Exit (V Live) *'2017: MONSTA X - RAY *'''2015/2016: Deokspatch *'2015: '''MONSTA X Right Now *'2014/2015: NO.MERCY Colaboraciones *Starship Planet - Softly (2015) Programas de TV *'''2019: Idol Room (Ep. 74) *'2019:' Weekly Idol (Ep. 395) *'2019:' Idol Room (Ep. 39) *'2018:' Yoo Heeyeol's Sketchbook (10.11.2018, junto a YB, K.Will y Paul Kim). *'2018:' BUILD series" (2nd World tour in USA) *'2018:' Good Day New York" (2nd World tour in USA) *'2018:' Iheartradio (2nd World tour in USA) *'2018:' Sugarman 2 *'2018:' Law of the jungle (Minhyuk) *'2018:' Video Star (Ep.73) Shownu *'2018:' Idol Room (Ep. 24) *'2018:' Amigo TV *'2018:' Weekly Idol (Ep.348) *'2018:' Weekly Idol (Ep.336) jooheon & minhyuk) *'2018:' Beauty view (Minhyuk & kihyun) *'2017:' New Yang Nam Show *'2017:' After School Club (Ep.259) *'2017:' Weekly Idol *'2016:' Running Man (SBS, Ep. 319, "Running Go") *'2016:' Vitamin *'2016:' After School Club *'2016:' Heroes Of The Remix (China) *'2016:' The Boss is Watching *'2016:' Idol Star Atlethic Championship *'2015:' Simply Kpop *'2015:' Weekly Idol *'2015:' After School Club *'2015:' YamanTV *'2015:' AfreecaTV *'2014/2015:' NO.MERCY Programas de Radio *Power FM Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (23.05.2016) *Power FM Cultwo Show (19.05.2016) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio Sukira (29.05.2015) *Lee Gook Joo Youngstreet (27.05.2015) *Park Sohyun Love Game Recording (25.05.2015) *K.Will Impresive Radio (25.05.2015) Conciertos/Tours *'MONSTA X First Concert in Seoul 2015' **13 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Lotte Card Art Center *'MONSTA X The First Live "X-Clan Origins" 2016' **16 y 17 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall *'MONSTA X 1st World Tour "Beautiful" 2017' **17 y 18 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **08 Julio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 **12 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater **14 Julio - New York, EEUU - Play Station Theater **17 Julio - Atlanta, EEUU - Cobb Energy Perfoming Arts Center **19 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater **21 Julio - San Francisco, EEUU - Warfield Theater **23 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - The Novo La Live **29 Julio - Bangkok , Thailandia - Thunder Dome **09 Agosto - Paris, Francia - L'Olympia **11 Agosto - Berlin, Germania - Tempodrom **13 Agosto - Moscow, Rusia - Stadium Live Club **08 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Conference Center **12 Septiembre - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Luna Park **14 Septiembre - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **17 Septiembre - México - Auditorio BlackBerry *'MONSTA X Christmas Party 2017' **19 y 20 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall A *'MONSTA X Special Show 2018' **03 Marzo - Singapore - The Coliseum *'MONSTA X 1st Japan Live Tour 2018' **25 Abril - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **27 Abril - Aichi - Nagoya International Conference Century Hall **05 y 06 Mayo - Osaka - Grand Cube Osaka **17 y 18 Mayo - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A *'MONSTA X 2nd World Tour "The Connect" 2018' **26 y 27 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jang Chung Arena **17 Junio - Londres, Inglaterra - Eventim Apollo **20 Junio - Amsterdam, Países Bajos - Afas Live **23 Junio - Madrid, España - Palacio Vistalegre **30 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **10 Julio - Hong Kong , China - Kitec Star Hall **14 Julio - Taipei, Taiwan - Nangang Exhibition Hall **20 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater **22 Julio - New Jersey, EEUU - New Jersey Perfoming Arts Center **25 Julio - Atlanta, EEUU - Cobb Energy Perfoming Arts Centre **27 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater **29 Julio - Houston, EEUU - Smart Financial Centre **01 Agosto - San Francisco, EEUU - Warfield Theater **03 Agosto - Los Angeles, EEUU - Microsoft Theater **05 Agosto - Monterrey, México - Auditorio Pabellón M **08 Agosto - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Estadio Obras **10 Agosto - Santiago, Chile - Polideportivo Estadio Nacional **12 Agosto - São Paulo, Brasil - Espaço das Américas **25 y 26 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **05, 06 y 07 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe Event Hall **10 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall *'MONSTA X World Tour "We Are Here" 2019' **13 y 14 Abril - Seúl, Corea Del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **27 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - National Convetion Hall **29 Abril - Kyoto, Japón - Kyoto Roam Theatre Main Hall **30 Abril - Kyoto, Japón - Principal Theater Rohm **03 Mayo - Okayama, Japón - Okayama City Hall **05 Mayo - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Tokushu Tougyou Civic Hall **20 Mayo - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Civic Hall **01 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **05 Junio - Sidney, Australia - ICC Sydney **08 Junio - Melbourne, Australia - Margaret Court Arena **22 Junio - Kuala Lumpur, Tailandia - Malawati Stadium **29 Junio - Madrid, España – Palacio Vistalegre **03 Julio - Ámsterdam, Países Bajos – Afas Live **06 Julio - Paris, Francia – La Seine Musicale **09 Julio - Londres, Inglaterra – The Sse Arena, Wembley **13 Julio - Berlin, Alemania – Mercedes–Benz Arena **19 Julio - São Paulo, Brazil - Espaço Das Américas **21 Julio - Mexico City, Mexico - Teatro Metropólitan **25 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre **27 Julio - Houston, EEUU - Smart Financial Centre **30 Julio - Atlanta, EEUU - Fox Theatre **03 Agosto - New York, EEUU - Hulu Theatre **06 Agosto - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **10 Agosto - Los Angeles, EEUU - Staples Center Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Life Is Beautiful in Las Vegas (21.09.2019) * Jeju Sharing Love Kpop Concert (16.11.2017) * Dream Concert en Pyeongchang 2017 (04.11.2017) * KCON Australia (23.09.2017) * Summer Sonic 2017 (Japón, 19-20.08.2017) *ULTRA kOREA (Seoul, 10.06.2017), (Jooheon, I.M y Hyungwon) *KCON Japon (25.05.2017) *KCON México (18.03.2017) *Hallyu Concert (08.09.2016) *KCON Los Angeles (31.07.2016) *Seoul Prime Concert In Bangkok (Tailandia, 07.07.2016) *K-Pop Festival In Fukuoka 'MBC Korean Music Wave' (Japón, 30.07.2016) *Inno City Love Sharing Concert (11.06.2016) *KBS Open Concert (02.06.2016) *Kpop Expo In Jeju (15.05.2016) *MBC Cultural Festival (30.04.2016) *Power Of K 2016 (24.04.2016) *KCON Japan X M! Countdown (09.04.2016) *KCON Abu Dhabi (25.03.2016) *KCON Los Angeles (01.08.2015) *SBS Dream Concert (23.05.2015) Premios Curiosidades *Los integrantes son los ganadores del programa de supervivencia "NO.MERCY" *Lograron ser el primer lugar en "Idol Got 10" como el grupo de mayor potencial en China. Idol Got 10 es un programa innovador semanal donde se ven las clasificaciones de los diferentes grupos de ídolos. *Durante su etapa como trainees en el programa, se trasmitió por el canal de YouTube 1theK, una serie de vídeos llamados Deokspatch, con la intención de dar a saber más sobre los miembros. *El grupo obtuvo un contrato de publicidad antes de su debut para la marca 'Litmus'. *Se comentó que el grupo ha recibido numerosas llamadas para contratos de publicidad, desde líneas de ropa hasta bebidas gaseosas. *El grupo tuvo su primera aparición antes de su debut oficial en el programa de variedades "Weekly Idol" y éste fue grabado el día 5 de mayo 2015. *Es el segundo grupo de su agencia que se presentó en México. El primero fue Boyfriend. *En los programas les gusta presentarse como "The Avengers": Shownu como Hulk, Minhyuk como Spiderman, Kihyun como Iron Man, I.M como Ojo de Halcón, Jooheon como Thor, Hyungwon como Black Widow y Wonho como Capitán América. *Es el primer grupo rookie que se unió a KCON 2015, que se llevó a cabo del 31 de julio al 2 de agosto 2015 en Los Ángeles. *Se reportó que I.M estaría inactivo indefinidamente debido a una lesión, al parecer está lesión la tenía hace un buen tiempo. Starship confirmó esto por medio del fancafe oficial de MONSTA X con el siguiente comunicado: "Hola. Soy el administrador del fancafe de MONSTA X. Queremos en primer lugar, pedir disculpas a los fans que se enteraron de ésta noticia por los reporteros. I.M se ha lesionado durante la práctica y actualmente se encuentra en el hospital (en tratamiento). Para acelerar su recuperación, '''MONSTA X' promocionará con 6 miembros por ahora. Una vez más pedimos disculpas a los fans que han estado apoyando y cuidando de ‪'MONSTA X'‬. Por favor, apoye la pronta recuperación de I.M para que pueda volver a nosotros con toda seguridad. Gracias". '' *El 17 de enero de 2016 Minhyuk estuvo hospitalizado a causa de un rompimiento de un ligamento en su rodilla. *El 5 de enero del 2016 comenzó a transmitirse su programa "Right Now", el cual se transmitía todos los martes a las 6 pm (hora Corea), en Mnet. *El día de su comeback fueron la primera tendencia mundial en Twitter, con #ALL_IN. *El album The Clan Part 1 "LOST" quedó en el #5 en los albumes mundial del Billboard y se mantuvo durante 2 semanas consecutivas. Así mismo, "ALL IN" superó 1 millon de visitas en YouTube en 24 horas. *El grupo se clasificó #9 en los 2016 Gaon Charts 2, con 81,655 ventas fisicas. *En junio del 2016, MONSTA X fue #12 en la marca Big Data Reputation para los grupos de chicos Kpop y tenia el alto crecimiento ded 167.46%. *El 7 de agosto, MONSTA X dio a conocer su MV de la cancion "Stuck", de su álbum '''''The Clan Part 1 "LOST" como un regalo especial a su Fandom, MONBEBE. Quedando #3 en tendencia mundial en Twitter. *El vídeo musical de "Stuck" fue tendencia #5 en América y #6 en todo el mundo en YouTube. *A partir del 9 de agosto de 2016 el grupo estuvo en el Top 10 en las listas de ventas de discos fisicos durante 3 meses, colocándose #11 en la marca Big Data Reputation para los grupos de chicos Kpop. *Con su regreso ''The Clan Part 2 "GUILTY", fue el número #1 en Estados Unidos y Japón en la lista de álbumes mundiales de iTunes y #3 en Kpop Top Songs en iTunes de Japón. *Quedaron en el Top 10 de los álbumes mas vendidos del 2016. *En The Show tuvieron un partido de Basquet contra SEVENTEEN, el cual ganaron 3-1, pero no todos. Shownu, Wonho y Kihyun contra Dino, Jeonghan y Sengkwan *Han sido elegidos como los nuevos modelos oficiales del 2017, de la marca deportiva Italiana "Kappa" *Hyung Won demostró sus habilidades para el rap en una presentación con la cancion Young de NO.MERCY. *En su primer álbum completo I.M y Joo Heon han escrito sus raps en todas las canciones, y este último, junto a Won Ho han cooperado en la composición de alguna de las canciones. *Monbebe realizó un reto de llegar a 40 millones de corazones en el Showcast de Beautiful en Vlive por una broma de Minhyuk en el anterior showcast. El reto fue conseguido con éxito logrando posicionar al grupo en el segundo grupo más visto de ese día en VLive. *El álbum The Clan Part 2.5 The Final Chapter obtuvo el #1 puesto en los World Albums de los Billboards, asi demostrando su popularidad internacionalmente. *El 14 de mayo, MONSTA X celebró el segundo aniversario desde su debut revelando su lightstick oficial. *En la emisión de presentación del lightstick oficial hecha por Vlive los miembros del grupo lo llamaron Mondungi (몬둥이), el cual tiene el logo del grupo y de Monbebe dentro, simbolizando su unión. *Lograron hacer SOLD OUT en todos los conciertos de su gira mundial. *El 14 de Noviembre de 2017 ganaron su primer premio en un programa de música, The Show, siendo muy emotivo para los miembros que se mostraron sumamente sorprendidos por el premio. *El hashtag #MonstaX1stWin se volvió tendencia mundial en Twitter el mismo día de su primer premio. *El día que ganaron el primer premio lograron posicionarse #1 en el chart de MelOn en tan sólo una hora. *Ganaron el premio a Best Concert Performance en los MAMA 2017 por haber hecho SOLD OUT en todas las ciudades visitadas en el Tour. *Monsta X fue el primer grupo surcoerano en formar parte de los conciertos de Jingle Ball. *Monsta X apareció en la serie de TV "Escandalosos" (We Bare Bears) en el episodio "Panda's Birthday" de Cartoon Network. Son el primer grupo coreano en ser invitado para aparecer en la popular caricatura. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Página Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japonés *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Youtube Oficial Japonés *V Live Oficial Galería MONSTA_X01.jpg MONSTA_X02.jpg MONSTA_X03.jpg MONSTA_X04.jpg MONSTA_X05.jpg MONSTA_X06.jpg MONSTA X07.jpg MONSTA_X08.jpeg Videografía 'Corea' MV MONSTA X (몬스타엑스) - 무단침입 (Trespass)|Trespass MONSTA X - Trespass (Prison Break Ver)|Trespass (Prison Break Ver.) Special Clip MONSTA X(몬스타엑스) 솔직히 말할까(Honestly)|Honestly (Special Clip) MONSTA X - Rush|Rush MONSTA X - Rush (Performance Ver)|Rush (Performance Ver.) -Special Clip- 몬스타엑스(MONSTA X) Amen|Amen (Special Clip) MONSTAX-HERO (Rooftop Ver)|Hero (Rooftoop Ver.) MV 몬스타엑스 (MONSTA X) 걸어 (ALL IN)|All In 'Japón' MONSTA X - HERO (Japanese Version).)|Hero (Japanese Ver.) MONSTA X - 「Beautiful (Japanese ver.) 」 Music Video (Full ver.)|Beautiful (Japanese Ver.) MONSTA X - 「SPOTLIGHT」Music Video|Spotlight MONSTA X 「PUZZLE」Music Video|Puzzle MONSTA X 「LIVIN' IT UP」Music Video|Livin'It Up MONSTA X - 「Shoot Out (Japanese ver.)」 Music video| Shoot Out (Japanese Ver.) MONSTA X - 「Alligator-Japanese ver.-」Music Video| Alligator (Japanese Ver.) MONSTA X - 「X-Phenomenon」Music Video| X-Phenomenon 'Internacional' Steve Aoki & Monsta X - Play It Cool (Official Video) Ultra Music| Steve Aoki & Monsta X - Play It Cool Monsta X - WHO DO U LOVE? ft. French Montana|Who Do U Love? (Feat. French Montana) Monsta X - SOMEONE'S SOMEONE| Someone's Someone Monsta X - MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT (Official Music Video)|MIDDLE OF THE NIGH Monsta X, Sebastián Yatra - "Magnetic" (Official Video)| Monsta X & Sebastián Yatra - Magnetic Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:Mercury Tokyo Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:JDebut2017 Categoría:INGDebut2020